


[Podfic] Forms of Address

by Hananobira



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Pride and Prejudice interstitial fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Forms of Address

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forms of Address](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747) by [hl (hele)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hele/pseuds/hl). 



Length: 00:06:50

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Forms%20of%20Address%20\(for%20Ande\).mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Forms%20of%20Address%20\(for%20Ande\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/forms-of-address)


End file.
